The Drawing
by Piper68
Summary: Прошу не искать полного правдоподобия в красках и сюжете, возможно, что его нет. Просто было хорошее настроение, немного маялся дурью, и создал то, что вышло. Хотите - критикуйте, хотите - нет/ Короче, Кейт вспоминает свои навыки в деле граффити. Таймлайн - где-то у чёрта на рогах, то есть в конце 5 сезона))))).


Обмакнув кончик кисточки в чёрную краску, Кейт нарисовала небольшой кружок и стала закрашивать его аккуратными короткими мазками.

- Кажется, что-то получается,– пробормотав себе под нос, она немного отстранилась, и, закусив губу, прищурила один глаз. Потом поморщилась. – Пожалуй, мелковато вышло.

И она обвела окружность побольше. Краска хорошо ложилась на светло-серое основание, не оставляя просветов. Через некоторое время рядом с первым кружком появился второй. Кейт подула на краску, подождала немного, потом подула ещё.

Коснулась подушечкой пальца, и, поняв, что не высохло, отложила кисточку в сторону. Рядом, на тумбочке, стояла кружка с остывшим кофе, и рука женщины сама потянулась к ней. Подхватив с блюдца последний пончик, Кейт неторопливо ела его, и всё это время щурилась, придирчиво рассматривая рисунок. Картинка выходила просто загляденье, но всё равно ещё оставалось ощущение какой-то незаконченности. Женщина перевела взгляд на Рика, грустно смотрящего куда-то в сторону. Его лицо выражало легкую степень утомлённости, иногда сменяемую заинтересованностью. Заметив обращённое на себя внимание, мужчина пошевелился, но Кейт отрицательно покачала головой.

- Ещё рано комментировать, Касл, наберись терпения.

-Так сложно обойтись без комментариев, Беккет, когда твой художественный гений стремится превзойти самого себя. – Изобразив подобие улыбки, Касл повозился, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. - Клянусь, что я даже не подозревал о твоих способностях к рисованию.

Загадочно приподняв правую бровь, Кейт довольно хмыкнула.

- Обещаю тебе массу необычных впечатлений. Ты мне веришь?

Рик согласно кивнул. Взгляд его ненадолго оживился, но потом опять погас, словно задутая ветром свеча. Он тяжело вздохнул, но Кейт уже снова подхватила кисть. Теперь в ход пошла белая краска, потом красная, желтая и опять чёрная. С виска женщины соскользнула шаловливая капелька пота и упала на палитру, спрятавшись в многообразии красок. Непослушная каштановая прядь свесилась на лоб, мешая обзору, но Кейт не обратила на помеху никакого внимания. Высунув от усердия кончик языка, она старательно наносила разноцветные крапинки, стараясь выполнить их размеры как можно меньше. Точек было множество, они затеяли разноцветный хоровод, перемешиваясь с тонкими линиями, сплетающимися в сеточку, придавая им необычный и фантастический вид.

- Это специальный вариант краски для бодиарта, Касл. – Она ободряюще улыбнулась, послав ему воздушный поцелуй. – Если притушить свет, то рисунок будет видно в полутьме. Я, вообще-то, когда-то баловалась акварелью, ещё до колледжа, но ничего путного из этого не вышло. Кстати, до знакомства с тобой у меня не возникало даже мысли поэкспериментировать с чем-то подобным. Потерпи ещё немного, я скоро закончу.

И она с ещё большим усердием принялась за дело. Скоро рисунок был готов. Улыбнувшись, Кейт встала со стула, и, выпрямившись во весь рост, с наслаждением потянулась. Рик с облегчением вздохнул, но посмотреть на результаты труда ему мешали упругие ремешки, удерживающие тело в горизонтальном положении. Кейт наклонилась над ним, освободив от пут в несколько движений, и, страстно поцеловав, достала из кармана халата небольшое зеркальце.

- Сначала посмотрись сюда, а то вдруг тебя хватит сердечный приступ.

Протянув зеркальце, она присела у его изголовья, прикусив губу в предвкушении необычного зрелища. Приподняв голову, Рик навел зеркальце на свой живот и от неожиданности икнул. Некоторое время он молчал, обуреваемый целой гаммой чувств, потом, вскочив с кровати, подошел к напольному зеркалу. Раздался странный стон, представляющий собой смесь изумления и растерянности. Из серебристо-прозрачной глубины на него смотрела хитрая мордашка слоника с пёстро разрисованным «хоботом», нарисованная внизу живота.

- Это…это что? – Развернувшись всем телом, Рик обескуражено уставился на Кейт, с трудом сдерживавшую смех. – Это и есть твой скромный рисунок, да?

- Ага, - не выдержав, та захохотала во весь голос. – Правда, здорово?

Покряхтев, Рик опять повернулся к зеркалу.

- Мы же договаривались только на змейку, Кейт. Ради этого я позволил привязать себя, побрить и обязался не комментировать процесс.

- Ну, Ка-асл, - спрыгнув с кровати, она подошла к нему, обняла поперек тела, прижавшись вплотную к его могучей спине. – Он мне так понравился! Мне просто захотелось доказать себе, что я могу не только стрелять и заниматься любовью вот с этим слоником, - опустив руку, обхватила его член двумя пальцами и приподняла, любуясь узором из разноцветной кутерьмы линий и точек. – Ну, неужели ты не можешь оценить мой талант по достоинству?

- Это неожиданно для меня, - он судорожно сглотнул от её объятий. - Если бы не ты, то я бы сто раз подумал, прежде чем согласиться. Но… - Рик сделал паузу, ещё раз скептически оглядел себя, потом внезапно улыбнулся, дурашливо приподняв брови. – Теперь, пожалуй, меня можно использовать в качестве наглядного пособия для студии бикини-дизайна.

- Хочешь сказать, что первый опыт удался? – обрадовавшись, Кейт легонько сдавила его член у основания, потом поцеловала Касла между лопаток, ощущая всем телом его дрожь.

- М-м, - он закрыл глаза от наслаждения, и, заведя руки назад, обхватил её за талию. – Если ты хотела меня шокировать меня, то тебе это удалось.

- Это же просто игра, Ка-асл, - протянула она слегка обиженным тоном. – И я хотела бы предложить её продолжение.

Он застонал ещё сильнее от желания.

- Конечно, же, Кейт, конечно же. Можем начать прямо сейчас?

- И тебе не жаль будет моего труда? Ведь на меня такое вдохновение нашло! – прикусив губу, она огорчённо сморщила лоб.

- М-м, есть немного. – Он закрыл глаза, поглощённый сладостными ощущениями. – Тогда какой же мы найдем выход?

- Поверь мне, я знаю выход!


End file.
